A Pure Boi
by murrycrimmasbeech
Summary: Pure bite is a tubby bitty with a big appetite and an even bigger personality. However, due to the stigma around pure bite bitties, he's been left in the pet store for months. That is, until you come along... **BELLY KINK AND LEWDNESS PAST CH1** you ain't into that shit then don't read, if ya are then come have a seat by the hearth bittybones, undertale, undertum
1. Welcome Home (Ch 1)

It was nearly Christmas, and you decided to treat yourself, and a lucky bitty early this year. You've dreamed of owning a bitty since you were a kid, but your parents insisted you waited until you were old enough to care for one on your own, preferably in your own place... Bitties in your town weren't hamster size, they were a bit larger and required more attention and space than itty bitties. Most were the size of a guinea pig, but some could grow into large rabbit territory. You had been saving up since you moved into your apartment a few miles from your parent's house. Caring for a bitty is like caring for a child of your own, they live pretty long lives if provided the proper care and husbandry, and require as much responsibility as a human child. You finally had a space in your apartment set up for a little one, savings for emergency vet visits, and the essentials such as food, clothing, and toys. You were about to be an official bitty parent.

After packing your bag with some snacks for the ride back, a warm blanket, and a few other goodies you were finally ready to head to the pet store. Upon arrival you could see other customers near the bitty cages through the glass. You hurried in to make sure you got a good pick. Adopting a bitty with a personality that clashes with your own wouldn't work out for either of you...

You make your way to the bitty area and take a step back to look at the selection of little skellies waiting to be adopted. The classic Sans was lazily napping against his cage, Blueberry was in the process of being adopted by a young couple. Cherry was being cuddled by young man you went to high school with. He looked your way and waved. You waved in return with a smile. He had pretty bad social anxiety at the time, he'd understand Cherry perfectly, as most tend to be anxious by nature. You looked at the rest of the selection, one in particular caught your eye. In the middle of the aisle was a tubby skeleton holding a box of chocolates, and wearing a muzzle. His gaze slowly shifts to you, his expression left unchanged. While all the other bitties excitedly held their gifts up to their potential adopters, he just sat there, chocolates next to him. You make your way to his cage and lean forward a bit to reach his level.

"What's with the muzzle little one?" As he opened his mouth to answer you noticed his teeth. They were shark like.

He looked down as he spoke, "ts so I don't hurt anyone..."

You sit up and reach over the glass to give him a comforting rub on the skull. "You don't look too dangerous to me. What breed are you little guy?"

"Pure bite..." he said softly. Pure bite? You had done your research on the bitty breeds, but never heard of a pure bite. He must have noticed the confusion on your face. "S'a rare breed, not many of us left..." he replied.

"You must be pretty special then, huh?" You flashed him a welcoming smile as you offered him a hand. He sat up and let you lift him. He felt a lot heavier than he looked... He was a pretty big bitty, in more ways than one, but it was cute... You cradled him in your arms and stroked his cheek as you encouraged him to open up a bit. "How long have you been here PB?" He twirled his boney fingers for a second before answering. "Bout 10 months..."

"Here, in this store, for 10 months?!"

He shyly nodded and looked down. His face became hot to the touch, as if he were about to cry.

Your expression softened as you looked down at him, still rubbing his round cheeks. You took a look back at the other bittys lined up to either side of him, then back at PB. "You know what... How would you like to change that today?"

Pure Bite looked up at you, tears beginning to well up. "W-what...?"

"You're gonna have a home bud." You smiled at him and wiped his tears as you set him down and gestured to follow you to the counter. You lift him up and set him against your hip to show off the bitty whose soon to be yours. "I'd like to purchase this little guy."

The cashier gave you a shocked look before ringing the bitty up. "$50"

You look back at the other bitties for a second. "But the others are thre-"

"He's a... special case. We weren't able to sell him so we hoped dropping the price would increase his chance."

You shrug and swipe your card. After completing the transaction you're taken to the back to finalize the adoption papers. Shortly after you were walking out the pet store door with Bite in your arms.

You walk him out to the car and help him into the booster seat, handing him the blanket and snacks you had packed. His eyes lit up with joy as he was handed a snack baggie of animal crackers and banana chips.

You can't help but giggle at the sight. "Never had animal crackers bud?"

He looked up at you with excitement glowing deep in his pink eyes. "N-no mama, they fed me pellets and lab blocks..."

Lab blocks? For a bitty? "Why's that bud?"

His joy subsided as he looked back down at the floor. "Said it was cos' they couldn't afford to feed me like they use to... Was costin em' too much to continue feeding me like the others..."

You stroke his skull and embrace him. "I'm sorry hun..." You sit back, looking him in the eyes with your hands in his. "You don't have to worry about that anymore okay? You've got a forever home now."

The joy quickly returned along with a nod before digging into his crackers. You moved around to the driver's seat and took a moment to smile as warmth rushed through your body. Mama... he called you mama. Such a sweetheart.

Before long you were pulling up into the apartment parking lots and unbuckling Bite. His snacks gone, and blanket wrapped tightly around him like a little bitty burrito. With your bag on your shoulder and new bitty in your arms, you walked up the stairs to your door. Once inside you put the tired bitty down and showed him to his room.

"Well... what do you think, bud?" You looked down at the drowsy bitty who was yawning as he rubbed his eye sockets. He looked at the room with an expression of disappointment. "Something wrong?"

Still staring at the room full of bitty sized furniture he shook his head. "T's great mama, but..." The bitty looked up at you with his pink puppy dog eyes. "I-is it aright' if I sleep in your bed...?"

You smiled gently at the little one and pat his head. "Of course, bud. Whatever makes you feel at home."

Bite grinned widely, his sharp teeth showing through his muzzle as he grasped onto your leg. "Oh thank you mama! Thank you, thank you!"

You knelt next to him and took his hands. "You know, there's still one thing we've gotta do to make you an official member of the house bud."

He gulped and blushed a bit with anxiety. "I-I'm sorry mama... did I do somthin' wrong...?"

"No, no! It's not that! You don't have a name yet." You sit on the floor and place him in your lap. Looking him up and down you try to think of a cute name for such a unique little guy. After scanning him a couple times your eyes shift back to his pudgy belly. You chuckle a bit and give it a gentle poke. "How about, Plumpkin? Plumpy for short?"

The bitty's eyes lit up, his toothy grin showing through the muzzle yet again. "Oh yes mama! I love it!"

He jumps up suddenly and hugs you as tight as he can. For a little guy he's really strong. You laugh again and place a hand on his back, stroking it. "My little Plumpy..."


	2. Bath Time Fiasco (Ch 2)

It had been a long day, and not just for you. You were now the parent of your own bitty, and what seemed to be an unwanted one. The poor pitbull of the bitty world. After doing some research on his breed it turns out they were bred to fight to the death… You also noticed he's rather small for a pure bite. Some grow to the size of a large dog, while most come up to your knee. Plumpy came just short of the kneecap, and that's compared to a pretty small human as well. At least he ate well… Can't blame his height on not drinking his milk. Plumpy took a much needed nap during your research, but once he was awake it was time to get him freshened up. You turned around in your chair to see the bitty napping on your bed. You hated to wake him, but he had been sleeping for about two hours now. He'd feel much better after a warm bath as well. There's no telling how often that pet store cleaned the poor guy… You stood up and crouched next to the bed. Gently rubbing his cheek until he opened his eyes a bit. His half asleep and dazed face melted your heart. What a doll… he's not such a bad bitty once you get to know him, especially for a pure bite.

"Plumpy?"

He looked at you groggily, silently. A bit too tired to speak you figured.

"Ready for a bath, babe?" You kissed his round skull and cradled him. Carefully walking to the bathroom as not to disturb him as he tried to wake up. You set him down on the counter, next to the sink as you filled it with water. He was much too small for the tub, but not too big for the sink.

He yawned and stretched before taking his shoes off and assisting you in preparation for the bath. "Mama…?" He gently tugged your sleeve. "Can I have some bubbles in my bath?"

You shifted your attention towards him as you adjusted the water temperature. "Of course Plump, whatever you want." You smiled at the bitty and held your hand out. He put his tiny hand in yours. You take his tiny hand and guide it toward the water, asking how it feels. "Let me see what I've got as far as bubbles go." You allowed the bitty to soak his hands and feet while you rummaged through the cabinets.

"Here we go, Plumpkin!" You pulled out a bottle of shampoo, a brand that really bubbles up as you lather it in. You place the bitty in the sink and run a bit more water as you add in the shampoo, creating a mountain of bubbles, nearly swallowing poor Plumpy whole.

"M-mama?!" You could hear an anxious note in his voice as you shoved the bubbles out of his face.

"Guess I went a bit overboard, huh?"

"Heh heh heh! It's n'k mama…" As you watched the little skeleton laugh you notice his muzzle is still on. It's said to be kept on due to involuntary biting, but he had yet to cause any harm. Taking it off just for bath time wouldn't hurt, he needed his face washed anyway.

"Lean forward for me a sec, babe." You instruct while gently pushing on his back before undoing the back of the muzzle and placing it to the side.

"M-mama… Are you sure that's ok-" You place your finger on his mouth and start to rub around his exposed cheeks with a damp finger.

"It'll be fine Plumpy. You've been a good boy today." You move to the other cheek and begin to wipe away a stain.

"If you say so mama…" The bitty didn't sound too thrilled, but it just seemed inhumane to keep the poor thing muzzled up twenty-four seven aside from feeding time. He's a living creature after all.

You worked your way down his fleshy body, from his head to his toes. There was just one last spot to clean before bath time would come to an end. You drained some of the water and rubbed some soap onto your finger before gently massaging Plumpy's genitals. According to research, pure bite sensitivity depends on the bitty, but better safe than sorry. As you gently stroked his penis and scrotum you notice the bitty starts to squirm a bit.

"I'm so sorry, babe… I'm trying to be gentle."

"Huff… huff.. T's okay m-mama… huff… really… m' just a bit feely there…"

You attempt to resume your cleaning only to have the poor bitty squirming and breathing heavily again. It'd probably be best to restrain him a bit, for his own safety. He may splash water into his mouth, or submerge himself if he's not careful...

"Here." You place your other hand on his shoulders, fingers holding his head straight gently. "Just until I'm done okay? To keep you safe and still."

"Nnngg… heh… o-okay mama…"

Again, you gently stroked his tiny penis and surrounding area, holding the bitty gently but securely with your other hand. You were nearly done, just a quick rinse and-

*CHOMP*

….

"SHI-" You cover your mouth as to not cuss around the bitty before looking at your hand. You could feel your heartbeat in your thumb, a good chunk of it in the sink next to Plumpy. The rest of it bleeding, staining the water and countertop bright red. You then look at Plumpy himself, in awe of what's just happened, on the verge of tears.

You lift your good hand over him. He winces and starts shaking violently. You put your hand down and he looks up at you in fear. Tears rolling down his face, flushed and hot pink.

"Plumpy… did you think I… did you think I was gonna hit you…?" Your focus shifted to the tremoring skeleton rather than your finger, or what was left of it.

The bitty started bawling, shaking so hard the water was splashing a bit. He covered his face with his tiny hands as tears ran through them and into the water, causing it to glow with each drop.

"Hey… Plump…" You reach your good hand out and caress his cheek, stroking it gently and shooshing him quietly. "Plumpy… baby… I'm so sorry… I didn't know you-"

You look back down at your other hand. Your finger was still bleeding heavily. Your vision starts to get a bit fuzzy due to the blood loss. "Plump stay here okay… mama needs to get help." You couldn't tell if the poor thing was listening over the sound of his own crying. Poor thing was so upset... All you wanted to do was cuddle him and reassure him that everything will be okay, but there was a bigger problem at hand… no pun intended…

About five minutes after a call to (Country's Emergency #) the ambulance arrived. You tried to explain that you had a bitty in the house, but were interrupted by questions of how this happened. You couldn't tell them what Plumpy did, they'd probably put him down… Just for being a pure bite.

"I was chopping vegetables for dinner and… my knife slipped." The EMT's relayed the message to the ER, and before you knew it you were there, under oxygen and due for emergency surgery to stitch what was left of your thumb back together. The last thing you remember from that night was being wheeled into the OR and counting down from 10 as a mask was placed on you.

You were discharged the next day, your vitals were normal and your blood level had stabilized. All you could think about was Plumpy. Stuck in the bloody sink, no food, no fresh water, no idea where his mama went. He probably thought you left him… perhaps, even abandoned him…

After a volunteer ride back to the apartment you rushed upstairs, barged through the door, and headed straight to the bathroom.

"Plumpkin!? Plumpy?!" You shouted as you made your way into the bathroom, which was still a mess. Upon arrival you found Plumpkin sitting in a drained sink, whimpering and crying. "Plumpkin… babe, mama's here…" you said softly, crouching next to the sink.

The distraught bitty looked up, his face somehow swollen and bright pink from crying all night. "Oh mama…. OH MAMA!" He began wailing as he curled himself into a ball. "I-I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK MAMA! J-JUST LIKE-" The poor thing was crying so hard he choked on his tears.

"Plumpy... I'm so sorry…" You wrap the poor shivering bitty in a towel, his ectofat cold to the touch. He must have been freezing. You cradle him in your arms as you sit against the tub. "Plump… I'd never leave you, hun… never in a million years…" You held the bitty against your chest and stroked his back. Occasionally patting it like an infant to help prevent his choking cries. He grabbed your shirt tight and wiped his tears.

"M-mama… I-I love you so much… promise mama… promise you won't leave me…" He grasped tighter with each word, though his crying was starting to mellow out.

You hug the bitty tight as a tear rolls down your cheek. "I promise baby… mama will never leave you…" After a few more minutes of tears, the poor skelli's voice had finally calmed down.

"M-mama?" You pushed Plumpy back a bit, looking at his swollen face. "I'm hungry…"

You smile and rub his cheeks while wiping the last few tears off. "Okay baby… let's wash you up for real and get you something to eat, okay?" The bitty nodded and held his arms up, ready to be placed into the sink again. As you start to run some fresh water you notice his muzzle out of the corner of your eye. You pick it up and look at it, then back at the bity. "I'm sorry Plump… just for now okay?"

Tears started to well up in Plumpy's eyes again as he spoke. "Oh mama… I don't care, as long as it keeps you here." You smile and give the bitty a kiss on the cheek, then proceed to put his muzzle back on.

You start to scrub the caked on blood and urine stains off the bitty's ectofat. "So Plump, what would you like for breakfast?"

"T-the round bready disc that humans eat!"

"Pancakes?"

His eyes lit up with joy. "Yeah!"

"You need a good amount of meat in your diet too, how about some sausage? I can make you this amazing thing called a McGriddle. Two pancakes with sausage in between." You hand the bitty a tiny sponge to let him clean his genitalia.

"Oh mama! It sounds delectable" The bitty scrubbed at his penis with ease.

You chuckle a bit. "Alright, pancakes and sausage it is then." You give the autonomous bitty a kiss on the forehead and prepare his towel after draining the sink. "Let's get you dressed." You pick up the soggy bitty and carry him into his room, kneeling in front of the dresser with fresh outfits. Plumpy's eyes widened with awe as he gazed upon all the options.

"I like this one!" He pointed at a shirt with a cat on it. A DJ cat to be specific. You got him one to match your own.

"Great choice bud! Let's get it on ya." you remove the towel and attempt to slip the shirt over the bitty. However, as his name suggests, he's rather… plump. A bit too plump for the shirt.

"M-mama…" He tugged at the shirt, as hard as he could. It wouldn't budge but just over his ecto bellybutton. He sighed and looked down.

"Looks like you're a bit big for it Plump. I'm sorry bud, I just-" You were about to say you didn't plan on getting such a round bitty, but stopped yourself in time to prevent hurting his feelings. "You know what." You looked through the outfits and pulled out a skeleton onesie. "Let's try this on instead."

Plumpy hesitated at first but quickly warmed up to the idea. It fit a little snug, but still roomy enough. He giggled as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I liked it mama!"

"You look like a handsome young man Plump." You kissed his cheek and picked the bitty up. Now that everyone was clean and dressed, it was time to eat.


End file.
